Total Drama Expedition
by xXTaintedArtistXx
Summary: The contestants both old and new come together for another season of drama and mayham, on a mysterious island of lost civilications and treasure! However underneath their struggle to continue, will the contestants also figure out the dark truth behind Chris's intentions for this season? Who will find the three million? Is there even a prize? What's Chris hiding?Be sure to toon in!


**Hi everyone, sorry I've been gone for so long you know college, work, no life anymore...blah,blah,blah. So basicallly the usual! I've been working on my stories don't worry, I've just come up with so many ideas that I just want to get them down, before I forget but that leads to me not finishing any of my other stuff...so...yeah!**

**I made a few comic pages on of this chapter on my deviantart account(xXTaintedArtistXx not the one you see on my bio, that one was hacked and I can't use it anymore...)and I've been trying to post some animations and things like that and keep falling into the pattern of starting something, but never finishing it...**

**So I decided to write it for now since I don't have much time to color the comic pages I've been working on, I've thought this up for years now and I hope you come to like it, old and new. This is my first time writing a season and I never really read that many stories that did this type of set-up, so I hope do good. Originally this chapter was a bit longer, but I thought were I cut it off was a good introduction so I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The day was cool on this summer afternoon, the waves crashing against the islands barren beach. However there were two occupants, one well known washed up host and his (unwilling) right hand man. Chris McLean stepped forward out into the view of the camera and begins his introduction to the audience. With the help of the network and their many lawyers he was able to avoid any legal problems he faced from last season. The fans clamored for more and of course he had to deliver!

"We've been on the island, on a film lot to around the world and back with radioactive hijinx, but now we're going to parts unknown…" he said with an exaggerated ominous tone to his voice. You could see his companion Chef practically rolling his eyes to the back of his head as the host continued. "Welcome viewers, due to legal issues we had to move this season to a more _private_ location. As to get the fed's off my back, but don't worry this season is still filled with all the crazy fun you've come to love!" he announced with that same robotic grin most TV hosts have, although given his sadistic nature it could have been more genuine that one thought.

The burley cook casually walked to a crane machine, a crate already caught in its metallic pinchers. He took the controls as the crate rattled in fashion that showed that whatever was inside was in serious distress, Chris smiled as he continued, "So before we get this thing started how 'bout we say hello to our old victi-, suck-, I mean contestants~!" he practically tripped over his words trying to find the more friendly way to introduce his old drama cast. Chef roughly whirled the crate in front of Chris, making no effort to put the cast down gently. As the crate landed with a loud thud, the impact basically breaking it open as the cast spilled out, everyone pilled on top of each other, groaning in pain and exhaustion. Owen was the first to speak.

"Oooh, where are we all I remember was following this trail of candy and then everything got all dark and then…" the robust gas factory groaned, with sand pressed against his cheek. Most of the others were on top of him, but he thought it would be too rude to voice his grievance. Especially since some of the people on top of him weren't known for being particularly nice: Heather, Justin (which he didn't mind) and Alejandro being the main ones.

"Fascinating Owen, but I'm glad you asked because you're on a partially inhabited island." The host interjected, almost annoyed when Heather (unsurprisingly) was the first to varmint her complaints.

"Lame! Hasn't the whole island thing been done already, seriously Chris you're running out of ideas." The raven haired queen bee spat with great disdain. As much as she loved winning, she highly regretted if this was the show she'd have to prove her skills for the umpteenth time.

"Well, Ms. No-Nothing if you'd let me finish you would've known that this is an island inhabiting a lost civilization of lost treasure and death traps." Chris said with a tone that sounded similar to a whining child, trying to prove his toy was the coolest on the playground. Heather of course was still unimpressed with the set up as the others started to question the area.

"That sounds like a wonderful little adventure, but do you honestly expect us to believe that there's an unknown island in Canada?" the sarcastic genius questioned as Cody's foot was jammed in his face. Now the washed up host started to get a bit more suspicious.

"Whoa, who said we were in Canada or any specific location that would make me lose my precious lifestyle." Chris announced unnecessarily loud in a robotic tone, as he surveyed the area, however no one questioned this action.

"Yeah, that's great and all, but did we really need to be kidnapped I was in a life or death situation!" the airheaded model declared as if the situation he was in before was truly dire, as Harold casually pointed out, it was the exact opposite.

"I don't think finding the right facial mask is that important…"

"Oh what do you know! Tell me Harold which is better Mango Magnificent or Perfect Peach!" Justin practically shrieked at the freckled faced geek as he grabbed his shirt. "Tell me!" Harold was silent, reasonably uncomfortable with the situation and having second thoughts on the importance of Justin's predicament.

"Guy's I think the real important thing here is that we're all safe." The budding musician said calmly as he peeled himself from the ground, rubbing his head gently. LeShawna picked herself up as well and gave him a distinct 'Are you serious' look wondering if he realized just what show they were on. After Justin had calmed down a bit he walked over to his fellow band mate.

"So what exactly where you doing before you were kidnapped?" Justin questioned, with a sly smile wondering if Trent had anything to hide.

"I-I rather not talk about it…" the guitarist said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, trying desperately to avoid eye contact with anyone. LeShawna rolled her eyes in the distance, trying to get a good look at this new island they were now stranded on for people's amusement.

"Hey, Hey, we're getting off track from the main focus here people…" Chris exclaimed gathering everyone's attention. "Me!" at this point the contestants were exasperated with the host and his narcissism, deciding to just let him continue so they could move on with what was left of their lives. "I may have kidnapped you, but it was for totally justifiable means, I've pulled you all here together for a season of epic proportion!" He explained as he sauntered past the cast, now all gathered in their own separate groups.

"Ugh, you say that every season."Heather mumbled under her breath as Chris walked towards her group, each face more contempt than the last. It was hot, the sun was blistering and as everyone knows a teen's patience is very thin. However everyone also knows that the ham of a host could honestly care less and actually enjoyed their distress.

"I know, I just can't stop outdoing myself." The haughty queen bee jumped as Chris invaded her personal space in less than a second of hearing her snide remark. His classic grin never leaving his face as he stepped back so everyone could see him and gestured toward the open water. "But you won't be alone in your demise, say hello to last season's new competitors!" Chef dropped what appeared to be a dirty sack plastered with traveling stickers. The contents rummaging around just as much as the others when they were in a beaten crate.

This time it was the Revenge of the Island contestant that spilled out toppling over each other in a similar fashion to the others and just as displeased with their whereabouts. The rowdy Jersey-Reject was the first to speak, "Yo, this ain't cool Chris yer ask' in for a serious beat down!" fuming she cracked her knuckles in preparation to beat the host within an inch of his life. Next to her Brick was slowly trying to pick himself up, unfortunately an irritated Jo was on top of him. Effortlessly she pushed his face down into the scorching sand as she tried to restrain Anne Maria in her moment of rage.

"Cool it IronPouf, we got our share of the money last season McLean, why would we even want to be on your nightmare of a show?" the ruthless tomboy added, her rage more subtle, but still evident in every word.

"Seriously Chris you make 'Life' look like a joke…" the standoffish Goth added offhandedly as her rebellious punk boyfriend stood next to her, basically mimicking each other stance.

Chris, of course after four seasons of dealing with teenagers, one of his least favorite people right after people who try to steal his spotlight and host who got paid more than him, knew his cast pretty well by now. So he knew no matter what he put them through or was going to put them through, none of them would say no if he said. "Don't worry I believe you guys will change your minds when I tell you that not only did I raise the stakes, but the reward as well, that's right you're not competing for one, not two, but three million dollars~!"

Not a word was uttered after that, both sides old and new had their mouths so wide open a fly could come in and out without them ever noticing.

* * *

_**~oOConfessionalOo~**_

"I've learned from experience that the more money you dangle in front of their greedy little faces, the more willing they are to manipulate and stab each other in the back! Which means more drama, plus ratings, equals huge paycheck, everybody wins!" the host exclaimed merrily.

* * *

"Well, don't you think the odds are unfair, I mean there's twenty-two of us and only thirteen of them." The haughty CIT questioned, Jo on the other side took slight offense to this, thinking that the new cast could easily win even with the number difference.

As long as she was leading.

"I don't think it really takes much to bring _you _down." Jo challenged and naturally Courtney's competitive nature wouldn't let that slide, especially since she's basically a veteran compared to the new meat.

In her opinion she deserved some form of respect.

"Excuse me, could you repeat that I don't speak _delusional_." She spat with such venom, the others cringed in discomfort. However this didn't affect the equally competitive tomboy as she just retorted with equal malice, "Don't exactly speak loser, myself!" this unfortunately continued on until the situation broke out to the two girls volleying insults at rapid speed.

Chris grew wary of the contestants taking up his screen time and decided to interpose, "Again, getting off track, but it won't be old vs new, why keep all the old drama when I can make new one's!" he exclaimed, "Your challenge today will be to get through that forest of tall grass all the way back here. They'll be nine members on each team; first one out is team leader while the following make up the rest of the team. Rinse, wash, and repeat!" as he explained the challenge to the contestants begrudgingly accepted the small paint gun Chef passed a round, each of different color, but still in the shape of a plastic pistol. "Finally, you'll each get a paintball gun with a special sleep agent that'll knock someone out for approximately three minutes. Any questions?"

All the teens' faces were generally blank except for the psycho redhead, Izzy trying to roll her right eye in the back of her head with her tongue and the airheaded blonde, Lindsay who raised her hand excitedly, only for Chris to disregard her altogether. "Good, if you lose your paint gun you're on your own. Now Chef will gently place you into the forest so we can get this show on the road!" he announced as Chef used the crane to scope all the contestants up into an extremely uncomfortable ball. Cramped and struggling for whatever space they could find until they were all flung into the air, their collective screams fading into the distance.

Chris gleefully looked towards the audience and with a sly grin said, "Bet you ten bucks only half of them make it out of there alive!"


End file.
